


Andante (Steadily Loving You)

by Halos (PeachyFoxStar)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyFoxStar/pseuds/Halos
Summary: Seungcheol and Jisoo are best friends, attached by hip and heart. Having grown up together, they've done everything in the presence of the other.Now that they're entering adulthood, Jisoostarts to detach himself from Seungcheol to help themselves grow individually and slowly, he learns how much love he can give to the person he's willing to wait for the most.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Andante (Steadily Loving You)

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something along the lines of slow burn and slice of life? It's just that, it's a very solemn, peaceful pace for me. 
> 
> In real life, when we like someone, we can't exactly fast forward it and we have struggles. In general, I want the characters to grow, discover and learn. And that's really how every story goes so i'm babbling haha.
> 
> I'm not the best and fastest person to upload stuff and now, I think i'm just really writing for myself, thinking how everything would go so enjoy reading this :)
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments~ Enjoy this CheolSoo Slow Buuuuurn

  1. _You and I_



Their first meeting was just like the start of any other relationship, as strangers. 

Jisoo remembers it like it was yesterday. He was dressed in suspenders, with a bright yellow-green striped shirt tucked underneath. He hated it a lot, but his mom loved the colors. She said it makes it easier to spot him in a crowd if he got lost. 

As usual, he waited for his cousin to be dismissed from her ballet class. 

As a child, Jisoo can’t remember the number of times he counted the pebbles by the pocket garden just to stir his attention away from pending irritation. He was a child, a mere six year old who wanted to go home and read his new books. 

Jisoo believed he wasn’t like any other kids. 

Other kids his age loved to play and sweat under the sun. Jisoo wanted to feel the crisp pages and smell of old bounded books. For them, it was all about scoring goals and joining the winning team. For him, it was dusty chess board games and hammock filled days.

He doesn’t blame his strict father who believed education is above anything else, or his mother who was afraid he might catch a cold if he sweats. He didn’t blame any of them because he was used to the schedule. 

He was used to the feeling of reading, learning. It thrilled him. 

And he was probably one of the few kids to enjoy that kind of agenda.

Jisoo thought he was different, but little did he know, he was craving for a difference. 

For someone to open up his heart to new things.

Which is why his life turned 180 degrees when Seungcheol came. 

“Why are you playing alone?” 

Jisoo dropped the bucket of sand when someone spoke to him. It was unusual for children his age to be in the playground at that time, which is why it surprised him greatly to find this foreign looking child, staring at him with curiosity in his eyes. 

“Are you mute?” Came in the curious question of the child. 

Jisoo is not mute nor deaf but he couldn’t say anything. He feels frustrated with himself for being afraid to talk to another kid. So he settles for a shake of the head. 

“Well, if you say so” Jisoo deflates a little, feeling ashamed. His lack of communication skills also stand as a problem. 

_“Be strong. You are a Hong”_ was what his father always reminded him but Jisoo can’t seem to follow it. 

“Did you make that sand castle?” The child opposite to him looked excited to see the sand castle. It was as if it’s his first time to see one. “That’s amazing! I’ve never been able to build a sand castle that big!”

His words, although short, sent fireworks to Jisoo’s heart.

It was an unfamiliar feeling that bloomed in his chest. Jisoo never felt this way before. The overwhelming feeling of satisfaction and happiness made him grin like a mad man. When the other child looked up, Jisoo saw how it mirrored his own smile.

“I’m Choi Seungcheol! Can we be friends?” 

It was a simple thing but it was the first time Jisoo felt visible in other people’s eyes. 

“That’s how we became friends” Jisoo sipped his tea with a smile, flashbacks of their childhood memory recurring in his brain. 

Whenever Seungcheol has a new boyfriend, Jisoo always had the pleasure of indulging them with the story of how they met. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. They didn’t meet like any of the fairytales written for them as children. 

It’s special to them, but other people may not be as enthusiastic in listening, as he was in storytelling.

Jisoo enjoys threading the memory lane. It’s always a joy to look back where they began and realize, it’s been such a long time and their friendship is permanent. 

Still set in stone with nothing to bring it down. 

“You really go way back” Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s new boyfriend, comments. 

“We do. Which is why, I think this should be a good time to tell you that he’s a handful.” Jisoo spills out, leaning back on the chair with an amused smile playing on his lips. 

“Oh?” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow before sneaking a glance at Seungcheol who’s pouting at him. “Well, I love challenges~”

“Shua! don’t be like that!” Seungcheol playfully slapped his thigh. The statement proved unfavourable to him. 

Jisoo smiled behind his cup as he took a sip. Seungcheol always gave out pointers to him when someone new comes along. The main point is that he should _“only give out great points”_. 

The older hated the idea of being a handful, but in his defense, Seungcheol loved to be taken care of. 

He’s like a puppy, always looking for love and attention.

He sees Seungcheol entwine his fingers with Jeonghan, bringing it closer to his body as if protecting him. “Especially not in front of Hannie”

Jisoo shrugs “I’m merely explaining the consequences of going out with you” 

“I thought you were here to list down my positive sides?”

“Oh? Is that all I’m here for? I thought it was to celebrate your birthday and nothing else?” Jisoo sees Jeonghan stifling his laughter. He would’ve laughed by now, too. It’s so easy to draw out reactions from Seungcheol that Jisoo’s favorite past time includes teasing him. 

“That, too! But stop scaring my boyfriend, please?” 

Jisoo rolled his eyes, but still directed a fond smile at them before saying “But this is what I can tell you Jeonghan, you agreed to go out with someone great” 

He didn’t intend for the dust of pink to appear on Seungcheol’s cheeks or the slight pitter patter of his heart. But it did, and Jisoo swears his whole body warmed at the sight of him wearing a soft smile on his lips.

“I know and I’m glad I never stopped pursuing him” Jisoo redirected his stare somewhere else when he sees Jeonghan leaning forward. The moment is too intimate for him to intrude, so he lets his gaze fixate on the flowers outside the paneled windows. 

Jisoo let his thoughts drift far away from the scene before him. He thinks about the book he left by his nightstand and the clothes lying on the bathroom floor. He remembered the used cups he left by the sink and the food he forgot to throw out. It drags on to the comforters Seungcheol forgot to fold and TV plug he didn’t pull out. 

There were so many things to think about but Jisoo can still notice the two lovers beside him.

“Shua, is there anything interesting outside the window?” Seungcheol snaps him out of his reverie, head whipping around from the cold touch on his skin.

“No, I think it’s just time for me to head home” The smile was immediately wiped away from Seungcheol’s face and it took a lot for Jisoo to stop himself from chuckling. He foresaw it coming. Seungcheol could be as clingy as a koala when things don’t go as planned.

“Why? The night’s still early. It’s my birthday, too!” His protests were a little bit loud, catching unwanted attention from other tables. 

“Exactly. It’s your birthday Cheol, and that means you should spend it with Jeonghan” Jisoo moves his chair closer to Seungcheol when Jeonghan excused himself to take a call. It was never his intention to disappoint Seungcheol. If he had a list, that would never be an option as well. 

Jisoo kept silent for a few seconds before doing what he does best (according to Seungcheol) and that’s taking the elder’s hand in his to transfer warmth. He’s afraid it wouldn’t make him budge but a small tug at the corner of Seungcheol’s lips is enough to tell him that it worked. 

_“It’s like magic, Shua!”_ Seungcheol used to tell him whenever he passed exams of recitations and that’s enough to let Jisoo know that he has a place in the elder’s heart. 

Out of the two, Seungcheol always had a knack for being louder and funnier.

He was never afraid to let people in his life. 

But Jisoo.

Jisoo has always been so cautious with letting people in. He could keep a smile on his face, pretending that he’s interested when meeting new people. They would shake hands, engage in a small conversation before excusing themselves. Jisoo always maintained that kind of relationship with others.

Unless, Seungcheol’s involved. 

Now that he has become a little more mature. He took it upon himself to look out for the older, especially when they’re so far away from home “Besides, we’ve spent more than 9 years together on our birthdays. Give yourself a break from me.”

Jisoo saw the hesitance in Seungcheol’s eyes, the unspoken words of _‘Don’t go’_ lingering in the air.

“Cheol, seriously. Take some time with Jeonghan today.” 

“You know we always celebrate it together...” Seungcheol is visibly upset, teeth chewing his lower lip. 

“Cheol. I think it’s time to learn more about him” Jisoo briefly glanced at Jeonghan. The older man has a serious expression on his face which makes Jisoo think he’s talking to someone important. 

Without fully knowing him, Jisoo can tell he’s a great guy. He doesn’t entirely give a bad first impression. 

He’s sweet, caring and pays attention to what Seungcheol needs. He’s attentive to their conversation even if it often swerves to another topic he’s isn’t familiar with. The best trait for Jisoo is his over protectiveness. He doesn’t want Seungcheol to end up with someone who’ll love him half assed. “Give Jeonghan a chance to know you better today” 

Seungcheol didn’t look pleased with the idea, which took him back 15 years ago when Seungcheol threw a party for his 7th birthday. 

There were a lot of people who came back then. Some of them were his classmates, others were in a higher or lower grade. Seungcheol was quite the social bee and it intimidated Jisoo.

To the six year old him, he thought his presence wouldn’t make a big difference. Seungcheol had a lot of friends, bigger than any of the other groups Jisoo had seen and he felt shy. He doesn’t have a big group and he certainly wasn’t a friendly kid which is why Seungcheol won’t probably notice he’s gone. 

This led to him waiting inside their car, watching and listening from the start until the last child left the house. 

After all the fun and laughter died down, Jisoo found himself face to face with a red faced child brimming with tears and hurt that he cannot take back. 

Seungcheol didn’t talk to him for a month and it was the first time Jisoo felt desperate for someone’s attention. 

Jisoo realized how important Seungcheol’s friendship was to him and he vowed never to let it go. 

“Jeonghan should know you, too! You’re my _best friend_ ” Seungcheol doesn’t give up. He has ways to make Jisoo stay but not today.

“Nope. Your puppy eyes aren't going to work on me today” Jisoo rolled his eyes. He should be immune to such gestures. But Seungcheol is Seungcheol and he’s never _not_ cute. “Tell Jeonghan I’m sorry I couldn’t wait for him. I have errands to do”

Seungcheol scoffs “Liar”

“Not really~” Jisoo leaned forward to pat Seungcheol's head. “It’s not like we won’t see each other later”

“See you Shua" 

“See you, Cheollie”

“Coming back this early, Hong?” 

“Ah, Good evening Mingyu.” He nods at the man before him who’s sitting dangerously on the railing. He’s lost count of the number of times he told Mingyu not to do that. The man is a stubborn person. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop sitting there?”

“Until you fall in love with me?”

Jisoo sighs “Mingyu” he warns.

Mingyu chuckles, swinging his dangling legs that it almost gives Jisoo a heart attack. In the light of the dark, the younger hardly looked tired. He’s a free soul, always ready to greet others with a light hearted smile. 

But Jisoo is dead tired. No energy to rebut his sentences. 

Mingyu jumps off the railing, just in time to open the door for him. “I’m just kidding Shua hyung~ You always take my words seriously”

“Because I don’t want you to get any wrong ideas” 

Jisoo welcomes Mingyu inside their apartment, letting the younger make himself comfortable on their not-so-clean couch.. It’s not like he hasn’t been there. In fact, Mingyu is a regular visitor. He loved to invade when he had no work or classes to attend to. Free food and access to see Jisoo are always his reasons. 

“A tornado passed by?” Mingyu snickers, tossing a piece of garbage to the trash can.

“By tornado, do you mean Seungcheol? Then yes.”

Seungcheol _did_ forget to clean all the chips and like. 

Jisoo strides to his bedroom, hoping that the room was tidied up but to his dismay, it wasn’t. Seungcheol is definitely getting a good scolding from him tomorrow. “Also, You didn’t have to say it like that you know” Mingyu huffs out. 

Jisoo can sense the slight bitterness in the younger’s voice and guilt instantly flooded him. It’s no secret between the two of them that Mingyu has feelings for him. Feelings that he couldn’t reciprocate. Jisoo can’t say he hasn’t tried to like Mingyu because he did.

They went on dates and became close to the point that everyone thought they were a couple. Mingyu made him feel special.

Unfortunately, it didn’t sit right with him. There’s still a certain hollow feeling settling in the pits of his stomach.

“I’m sorry Mingyu”

“It’s fine” the younger lets out an airy laugh before turning television on, settling for a channel that plays an foreign movie.settling on He settles on a channel playing a foreign movie while Jisoo busies himself with cleaning his messy room.

Mingyu’s good with masking his emotions. Must be a thing when you’re studying to be an actor and for awhile, Jisoo thinks it’s a good trait to acquire. He doesn’t have any hidden secrets. Every single part of him is open to Seungcheol. “I understand that this lowly peasant doesn’t deserve the affection of the Hong"

Jisoo pinched Mingyu’s cheeks before dusting off the chips on the couch. “I didn’t say that.”

He’s perfectly fine this way. Just him.

“That’s clearly how I feel” Mingyu pouts at him, rubbing his cheek. 

“Anyways, move, I’m going to watch”

“Are you sure? It’s messy here” Mingyu’s sprawled on his secondhand couch, looking very comfortable. It was as if he owned it. The younger always did say their couch was a bargain. Cheap price for such a fine quality. 

“I’m sure, now will you please move your assets.” 

Mingyu faked a gasp “Why Jisoo, I am flattered you think every part of me is an asset” 

It takes a few more bickering before Jisoo finally got to sit. The movie playing in the background is almost halfway, with the lead actors leading very different lives after moving away from each other. He’s seen this movie a few times, always catching the beginning but never the end.

When they’re settled enough, Mingyu asks a question Jisoo thinks he’s been dreading to know “Why didn’t you spend Seungcheol’s birthday together?”

“Oh, he’s got this new boyfriend. Someone from another department who was enchanted by his amazing skills”

“Ah, but I thought it was tradition?”

“Well Mingyu, we’re growing up. I think it’s time for Cheol and I to mature separately”

“You’re _his_ Shua though” Jisoo stops midway from eating the chips he opened, a slight tinge present in his heart. 

“I was never _his_ Shua, I’ve always been _just_ Shua” 

The conversation dies down and so does the thoughts of why he’s particularly feeling a little bit out of it. Jisoo shakes his head. Must be the protein shake Chan offered him earlier. That boy has all his traits that even being bad at cooking and experimenting has been shared with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached the end, well, tell me your thoughts ^^
> 
> Actually, this is originally a NielNyeon, but I really want to write a CheolSoo...so here we go!!


End file.
